


encounter

by kaiohtic



Series: drabble collection [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic





	encounter

“Who the fuck are you? Stop hiding and show yourself!”

 

The little bit of patience left within him was slowly dissolving. Sehun knew that he had been watched for several days now. At first, it seemed like a silly, paranoid thought - why would anyone follow him? He was neither famous nor rich or influential - but as time passed by he grew certain. There was a dark presence looming just right behind him, but whenever he turned around, that same presence would vanish into thin air. Literally. Sehun was certain about it as his abilities granted him control over air. Even the smallest motion within a certain range was registered like a sixth sense. Or the seventh, if one counted intuition as the sixth.

 

"Seems like I wasn't as discreet as I thought, huh?"

 

His stalker was right behind him now, but Sehun didn't bother to turn around. He wasn't scared. If that mysterious person wanted to do him harm they would have tried to attack him already. They had plenty openings and chances. The time Sehun was asleep for example. Being on his own left him vulnerable during the few hours of rest he allowed himself around noon. Nights were more dangerous, so he slept during day instead. But as long as Sehun was awake and conscious he could create a shield around himself, and if needed, he could order strong winds to immobilize his opponents, though he wasn't sure if that would help with someone like the person who had been following him around.

 

"If you wanted to be discreet, you wouldn't have come this close," Sehun retorted with eyes closed. It was easier to focus on the change of air around him like that. Even though he doubted that the stalker would decide to strike now, he was still on alert, body tense and ready to defend himself. The other must have noticed that, too.

 

"I'm not here to fight."

 

The voice came from the front now, so out of curiosity Sehun opened his eyes. In the dim street lights, all he could make out was the figure of a person about the same height as him, tousled hair as black as the night. The lights were casting shadows over his face, contorting it in a way that made it hard to see the features beneath. If they were to meet again in broad daylight, Sehun might not be able to recognize him, unless the stranger spoke. That soft baritone, the tinge of amusement hidden beneath each word, the arrogance that his voice seemed to convey - Sehun was sure he could identify his stalker just by his voice alone.

 

"What are you here for then?" Sehun asked, not hiding his wariness and suspicion. He was sure that the person in front of him was a teleporter, someone who could change his location within the blink of an eye, no matter the distance. He must be a teleporter, otherwise Sehun didn't have an explanation for that person's sudden change in location.

 

That didn't answer the question why a gifted one would approach him though. Those with supernatural abilities had been leading a quiet life among humans for a long time. Not that people like Sehun weren't human, but in the eyes of those who couldn't explain these powers by logic and science, they were aliens and monsters. Revealing their powers could start a witch hunt, which was the reason why Sehun would never stay at one place for too long, for fear of being discovered. Not that humans could catch and kill him that easily. He just preferred a calm and comfortable life.

 

"Don't you feel it, too?" The stranger asked and took a step towards Sehun who took one back, although distance wouldn't save him from someone who could teleport.

 

"The Red Force is returning," the other male continued, his voice barely a whisper, but the wind carried over every word, delivering what the other was mumbling in a secretive way, almost as if scared of their conversation being overheard.

 

"Nonsense," Sehun mumbled back. He could guess what the other was trying to do. Gathering those with powers to form a unit to fight. But what for? All the misfortunes in the world, wars and natural disasters, were caused by human greed, and not some mysterious evil spirit, and Sehun had no intention of saving humans from what they caused themselves. They had to face the consequences of their decisions, and although he did feel sorry for the future generations, for the innocent children that were born into a mad world created by their ancestors, that was still not enough of a reason to help. The last time he tried to save people, fingers were pointed at him and he was chased after.

 

"You must feel it, too," the other insisted. "Your intuition is telling you that I'm right."

 

"It's not. It's telling me you're out of your mind," Sehun said, slowly growing impatient. He wanted to return to his rundown apartment and make himself a bowl of ramyeon instead of talking to some lunatic guy who must be dreaming of saving the world. "Our ancestors killed the Red Force ages ago."

 

"How can you be so sure of that? Were you watching when they sealed the Red Force?" Hearing the other chuckle drove Sehun mad. If there was one thing he couldn't handle it would be arrogant pricks, people who talked and moved with an air or superiority. What he hated right now though, was the fact that he couldn't reply to that.

 

"See, you can't even reason with me."

 

Sehun shrugged it off. Ignoring the stranger with the teleport abilities might be the best response. Since the other didn't seem like he wanted to pick a fight there was no need to pay him any attention.

 

Sehun continued on his way, pleased to find the stranger staying in place and unmoving. He could feel eyes watching him, but it wasn't as unnerving as before, now that he knew of his stalker's intention. But as he walked past the other, the feeling of irritation came back. Not because of the chuckle, but rather the words the other left him with before vanishing.

 

"See you at HQ tomorrow, Sehun. I'll make sure you'll attend the meeting."


End file.
